Tri-orb Trouble
by NoChildofMine
Summary: (Pokemon)Tracey, Ash and Misty encounter strange crystals with surprise powers.


Tri-Orb Trouble!  
This story takes place when the gang is on the deserted island and takes a day off (A Way Off Day Off). I wrote this while being bored in Spanish class. As a hobby, I study mythology (that's where I got my pen name from) so I tried to tie in mythological ideas into mine. Ok, so I was very bored! LOL Well, what else am I supposed to do during 80-minute classes! (No, I'm not in college) I used the dub names because spell check was driving me insane. Hope you enjoy it!~Eos'Child *:o) February 2001  
Part 1  
Ash, Misty and Tracey where relaxing near a lagoon on a deserted island. Being bored, they decided to take a day off and chill. All their pokemon were out of their pokeballs and doing what they pleased. Ash sat on a rock looking up different pokemon in his pokedex, Pikachu was asleep next to him, Misty was playing pikaboo with togepi, and Tracey was reclining under a shady tree.   
"Anybody feel like doing anything?" asked Ash is a strained tone. "Instead of being bored while sitting on Lapras, we're bored while on an island". "I don't hear you coming up with any suggestions" Misty pointed out. Just then she noticed Psyduck trying to pull something out of her red bag. "Even that dumb duck came up with something before you did Ash" she teased. Misty walked over to help. They managed to tug out a small radio. "Great idea, I could go for some music" she exclaimed. She knelt down and started to play with the dials. After some static and cut off songs she arrived at her favorite station. "Let me tell ya about the call that changed my destiny, me and boys went out just to end up with misery…" it played. "Oh! I love this song!" she chimed. Tracey groaned, " boy band trash". He leaned over and turned the dial to a rock station. "So I threw you the obvious, to see what occurs behind the eyes of a fallen angel" a man sang. "Hey! I want to listen to my station!" Misty argued. "Let's solve this the democratic way" he offered, "Ash what do you want to listen to?" Ash looked up from his reading and answered, "I'll go with whatever Misty wants, or she'll give me a beat down." Misty smiled triumphantly. "Wuss" Tracey mumbled. "I'm going to go for a walk in the forest, to observe some pokemon and make some drawings." "Drawing rocks are more fun then listening to the Backstreet Boys" Ash added. "What do you know about music!" Misty growled. Tracey got up and collected his sketchpad and some pencils. "Marill!" The little blue mouse hopped over and stood beside him. "So you want to come too? That's cool, see you guys in about 2 hours." "See ya" Ash replied, Misty was too transfixed on her music to notice. Tracey set off into the woods with Marill at his heels.  
  
After walking for a while, the watcher and his pokemon came upon a dark part of the forest. "Creepy, huh Marill?" "Marill" it replied nervously, hiding behind his legs. "There's no pokemon around here, we should start heading back" he said. As he turned to go back the other way, Marill tugged on his shorts, "Marill, Mar!" "What? You see something?" Marill pointed to a strange tree in the center of a clearing; a dim ray of light created a pool on the center of the tree, on a hole. "That's a bizarre tree. So what?" "Marill, ill!" it insisted, jogging over to it. "Wait up!" he called, taking off after the pokemon. It stopped just in front of the tree trunk and pointed to the hole. "Rill, mar!" it cried jumping up and down. "What's your problem today? It's just a hole." Tracey walked up to it and peered inside. Marill hopped up on his shoulder and then into opening. Marill's tail was all that could be seen of it as it borrowed through the inside. "You're acting strange today, it's probably because of Misty's choice of music" he joked, leaning on the tree. Just then, he noticed the tree was covered in ancient style blocked character writing. "Whoa, these look really old carvings! This tree must be hundreds of years old! I gotta copy some of them." He held a piece of paper up to the trunk and started to scribe the pencil over them, making an imprint of the writing. "Wait till Ash and Misty see these!" he gloated. "Marill!" A cried echoed from within the tree. Out popped the little mouse with a glowing blue crystal orb. "Whoa, you found that in the tree!" Tracey exclaimed as he put down his sketchpad. He knelt down to examine the treasure. "Amazing!" he commented, as he reached for the ball. As soon as he touched it, it glowed brighter. "Oh man, that's not good!" he cried. "Mar!" A brilliant flash emerged and both trainer and pokemon were thrown back.   
  
Part 2  
Tracey awoke to the sound of a singing pidgey. The blast caused him to land on his back and knocked him out. "Ow, my head" he groaned "what was that?" He closed his eyes to shake off the dizziness and shakily stood up. "Huh? Why am I so close to the ground? I'm standing aren't I"? Then he looked down. Instead of seeing his normal blue sneakers, he saw tiny blue feet! "Ah!" he screamed, turning around to examine his back. "A tail! With a blue ball at the end! Little blue arms and legs, I'm a Marill!" His screaming awoke a figure in a nearby shadow. As it sat up, Tracey could clearly identify it. It was himself! "Ahhhh!" yelled Tracey. "Marilllll!" yelled the 'other' Tracey. "Hold up a second! Did you just say "Marill"? Tracey asked. "Rill" it nodded. "Ok so it you're me and I'm you, then that means we switched brains or something! Oh man, this is too weird." Tracey began pacing back and forth trying to make sense of it all. Marill was examining his newly acquired hands with fingers. Tracey stopped walking and glanced at the crystal, it no longer was glowing. "This mix up has a connection with that ball, we should hold onto it." He struggled to lift it. "Hey Marill, can you take it? It's too heavy for me." Marill took it and started playing catch with it. "We should head back, Misty and Ash will be worried if we're late. Come to think of it, they'll be more worried when we arrive!" "Mar" Marill agreed. He tried to stand up, but fell down do to his new longer legs. "This just isn't my day" Tracey groaned. "Rill" the pokemon agreed, in a sore heap on the ground.  
Later, Tracey and Marill were wandering through the darkening woods. Marill had gotten used to being in Tracey's body and could walk normally. Tracey stopped and let out a sigh, "face it, we're lost. I wish I had a map." Marill stood for a second in thought. Then it let out a cry, "Marill, mar!" "What? Did you figure out a way to get back to camp?" Marill reached down and tugged on Tracey's ear. "Ouch! What did that help?" he yelled. "Mar" he shook his head, he put his hands behind his own ears and pretended to listen. "Great idea! I can use a Marill's super hearing to listen for Misty's radio." Tracey closed his eyes and wiggled his ears. Faintly, he heard a song. "She a morpharotic dream from a magazine. And she's so fine, designed to blow your mind…" "That's Misty's radio no doubt, come on!" Tracey and Marill took off after the sound.  
  
"I love O-town!" Misty said dreamily. "You like every boy band" Ash complained, "hey look, Tracey's back!" "Pika pikachu!" greeted the mouse. The boy and his pokemon jogged out of the forest and stopped in front of them. "Tree…ball…Marill...switch..." gasped Tracey, he was out of breath from running. "Cool, you taught Marill to do that speech imitating thing like the showboat pokemon!" Ash exclaimed. "No, let me explain..." "Whoa, that's weird! It really looks like Marill is talking! How did you learn to throw your voice like that?" Misty cut in. "I'm not faking it! I'm Tracey! Marill and I switched places after coming across this ball in a tree with writing on it!" Marill held out the crystal for them to see. Ash and Misty stared back dumbfounded, as did all the other pokemon. Tracey went on to tell them the whole story while Marill explained what happened to the pokemon. "Oh no!" Misty cried after hearing the whole thing, "how can we fix you guys?" "We should check out this tree to begin with" Ash decided. "Do you remember how to get there?" "I think so" Tracey guessed. "You lead the way Trace!" Ash cried. "I'm leaving Togepi here" Misty told them, "I don't want anything to happen to him". She put the baby pokemon next to squirtle and bulbasaur. "You're coming right Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika!" he agreed. Psyduck walked up to Misty and tugged on her shorts. "Yes, you can come. With any luck, maybe you'll disappear" Misty murmured. With that, Ash, Misty, Tracey, Marill, Pikachu, and Psyduck began their journey into the woods.  
  
Part 3  
The three friends wandered further and further into the woods. "It's getting really dark, maybe we should continue this in the morning" Misty whined. Tracey, who had been walking in front, turned and gave Misty a look. "Or not" she added. "I'm hungry" Ash complained. "Hey we have bigger problems to deal with. I've tired, hungry, and a Marill!" Tracey cried. "I can carry you" Misty offered. Tracey hoped into Misty's arms. "What a cute little pokemon!" she said in a teasing tone. "Hush up!" Tracey snapped. "By now, you'd have at least a couple sketches made, huh Trace?" Ash said, trying to change the subject. He sighed, "Ya, but I don't have my pad or opposable thumbs." "Pika pika!" the little yellow companion cried. He was pointing to a tree with a sketchpad next to it. "That's it!" Tracey yelled. Misty put down Tracey and picked up the pad. "What strange writing this is" she commented. Ash looked over her shoulder. "Yea, and there's more on the tree." Misty tore out a page and began writing down the letters, Ash did the same. "Maybe we can discover what they mean, they're the only clue we have." Misty explained. Ash finished writing and looked in the hole of the trunk. "Wait, I think I see something!" he exclaimed, reaching into the opening. He shoved his arms in up to his elbows. "What is it?" Tracey asked excitingly. Ash pulled two more glowing orbs from the tree. One was green and the other purple. "Wow!" Misty shouted, "There're more of these! Let me see!" She reached for them and accidentally knocked them out of Ash's hands. "Ah! Catch them!" Tracey yelled. Psyduck and Misty both went for the purple crystal at the same time, while Ash and Pikachu both went for the green orb. The people and the pokemon all caught the precious treasures at the same time. A flash similar to the one Tracey and Marill caused burst from the spheres.   
  
"Whoa, what a explosion!" Ash sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm starting to hate that" Tracey commented, getting up, still as a Marill. Misty got up and started to brush the dirt off herself. As she looked down, she got a good look at her hands. "My hands! They're webbed! Oh boy, no way, not possible!" She looked around and saw herself sitting on the ground, gazing back in a confused stare, "psy?" the 'other' Misty said. "Great, of all the pokemon to become I had to be a psyduck!" Ash laughed, "what goes around comes around Mist! Ha, ha, ha!" As he continued to laugh, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the green, no longer glowing orb. "What? My ears look weird." He picked it up and gazed at his reflection. Two red cheeks and a black nose looked back. "Cool, I'm a pikachu!" "Pika?" Pikachu stood up and looked over his new body. "Wait a second" Ash said. He jumped up and took the hat off of Pikachu's head and put it on his own, it was obviously too big. "That's better". "Alright, now what do we do! We're even worse off now than before!" Tracey cried. "Yeah, my hat won't fit!" Ash moaned. Tracey slapped his forehead with his 'palm'. "Maybe if we break the balls, we'll break the magic!" Misty suggested. "Great, let's give it a shot." Ash answered. "Now, everyone on three, we'll smash 'em. One…two…th..." "No don't!" a girl's voice called from the darkness. "The spell cast will last forever if thou breakith the crystals!" Everyone turned to behold a beautiful teenage girl dressed in dark red and gold robes. She had blonde hair and a golden headband around her crown. Her robes were ancient in appearance, with long bell sleeves, which hung down to her knees and a gold sash around her waist. In her right hand she held a tall silver staff with a white crystal, similar to the others, mounted in an almost claw-like grasp on top. A clefairy stood by her side. "Who…who are you?" Misty stammered. She smiled and put her hand over her heart. "My name is Iseult. I can help thee." "Fairy clefairy" the pink creature introduced herself. "Oh would you! I can't stand this headache anymore" Misty whined. Iseult laughed, "Yes, I just needith the orbs". As Tracey, Ash, and Misty reached for the crystals, a pair of voices bellowed from the treetops. "Prepare for trouble, and make it double!" All looked up to see Jessie and James sporting one of their famous back to back poses with meowth in the middle. "Those glass balls will make excellent gifts for the Boss" Jessie announced. "And they're easier to steal then Pikachu, at these they don't shock!" James added. "Go away, we don't have the time to kick your butt today!" Tracey shouted, "we have turn normal again!" All the pokemon agreed in their own language. "How rude! How dare you…wait a second!" Jessie cried. "Wow, the twerps are pokemon and the pokemon are twerps!" James exclaimed. "It's the balls, they must be magic! All the better to steal!" Meowth pointed out. As he spoke he took out a large metal device with a hand on an extendable arm. It outstretched to grab the crystals. "Ha ha! There're ours!" he cried victoriously. "Think again!" Tracey shot a water gun attack straight for meowth, hitting him in the face. "Eww, I hate water!" Ash and Misty looked at Tracey in surprise. "We can use pokemon attacks?" Misty asked. "Too cool!" Ash yelled, making sparks fly from his cheeks. James took out two pokeballs; "I just can't abandon this opportunity to teach you brats a lesson. Go Weezing, go Victrebel!" Jessie joined in, "Go Arbok and you too Lickitung!" "Alright a battle!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika pika!" "Marill!" "Psy?" A chorus of pokemon cries erupted; they were cheering their trainers on. "No one shalith own nature" Iseult proclaimed, "clefairy, battle stance!" "Fairy!" The pokemon said, ready to fight. "Who's the Shakespeare chick? Yous kids gots weird friends!" meowth declared. Jessie commanded her army, "tackle you two!" "Tackle" James ordered. The pokemon cried as they lunged. "Thunderbolt!" Ash cried as he let a blast of electricity go aimed at the creatures. It managed to stop all but the plant pokemon, Victrebel wasn't hurt by the attack. "Razor leaf!" James commanded. Tracey knocked the oncoming leaves with water gun while Misty used scratch to whack them away. "This is harder than it looks!" she gasped. Jessie grew angry, "Arbok take down!" The cobra hit into Tracey, who flew back into Ash, and in turn Misty. Jessie laughed at the pile of bruised pokemon, "Now use poison sting!" The evil snake opened its mouth to let out a brigade of purple needles. "Clefairy, shelter us, reflect!" Iseult ordered. An orange aurora grew from the pokemon that protected the group from the attack. "I commend thy labor, now conjure tri attack!" The pink animal held up its right hand and out of it flew three ribbons of light, red, blue, and yellow. The beams hit the four pokemon and sent them flying into their masters. The impacted cause meowth to drop the orbs, which were caught by pokemon in human forms of Tracey, Misty, and Ash. "End this combat! Metronome!" Iseult ordered. The clefairy held up both arms and started to swing them back and forth in a rhythmic beat, chanting "clefairy, clefairy, clefairy…" After a few seconds, a light grew and sped towards the robbers. "Oh no!" the terrible trio cried at once. "Fairy!" a blast sent them flying into the air, pokemon and all. "We're blasting off again!". Their cry died off as they flew into the dusk sky.   
  
Part 4  
A chorus of triumphant shouts echoed. "The hands of thieves are no place for the powers of nature" Iseult said, patting clefairy on the head for a job well done. "What do you mean by that?" Tracey asked. "These three orbs harness the three powers of nature: green for earth, lavender for sky, and blue for water." "That's why Marill grabbed the blue crystal, it's a water-type pokemon" Misty added. "'Tis true" Iseult nodded. "Then, what's the thing, err, orb on your staff supposed to be?" Ash asked, "snow?" "Snow? You've got to be kidding." Misty muttered. Iseult laughed, "Thou art comic in thy intrigue! No Ash, thy stone containith the power of spirit." "Huh?" he stammered. Tracey groaned. "She means you're funny, and white has spiritual powers. Iseult? Why did we switch with our pokemon?" She took her staff and traced a circle in the dirt around her. "The words you hath written are a spell. The orb's powers followed thy commanded task." "Nice going Misty" Ash grumbled. Misty smacked him on the back of the head with her webbed hand. "I can undo what hath been done. Thy plight is not as hopeless as it seemeth. Thou wishith to change back? I shalt help thee. The crystals I pray you." One by one, they handed them to her. "Clefairy …" The pokemon took them and arranged them in a triangle pattern in the circle drawn by Iseult. The pokemon and others stood back and watched in wonder. She placed her hands upon the white sphere and lowered her head. An eerie breeze stirred up around them. Iseult raised her head and began to speak. "From the ends of the earth, thou powers reach. Obliterate this spell, I do beseech!" After she finished, Iseult drove her staff into the center of the triangle of crystals. An intense light flashed and in an instant she, clefairy, and the globes were gone.   
  
"I think by the end of today, I'll be blind" Tracey said as he rubbed his eyes. "Hey! I have hands again!" "Alright!" Ash cheered. "Finally!" Misty exclaimed. The pokemon let out cries of joy, and for psyduck, confusion as always. "I wanted to thank Iseult, but she's gone" Misty said, hugging psyduck. "Look! There's something left in the circle!" Ash yelled. Tracey reached over and picked up a gold pendent on a chain. "It looks like a knot necklace" Ash suggested. Tracey shook his head. "The ancient Celts used puzzles in their artwork and jewelry, this looks like that type of style. And look at this! In the center are three gems in a triangle pattern and one in the middle." Misty gazed at the item; "green, purple, blue, and …white."   
  
Later that night, the friends were setting their sleeping bags out for bed. All the pokemon were already asleep. Tracey was making one last illustration before going to sleep, around his neck he wore the golden amulet. "What ya drawing Trace?" Ash asked, looking over at his paper. He laughed, "it's Iseult!" Misty smirked. "Looks like Tracey has a crush on the Goth girl" she teased. Tracey grew angry and flung a pillow at her. "Hush thy trap!" he ordered. All three burst out laughing. The sound of their laughter echoed through the starry night. 


End file.
